Rescue Me My White Knight
by WhitexFox
Summary: Things are falling apart once Haruhi left unexpectantly. Once she comes back, she returns as a princess, Tamaki's lover, and the fiance of Tamaki's cousin who is the prince of Russia sworn to kill off all French Royalty including Tamaki..TamaxHaru
1. The Loss

"Hey Kyoya, since we're graduating in a couple of days, how about we host a dance, more like a prom! What do you think about it?!"

"Sounds rather interesting but if you don't mind me asking, what will the theme be and usually you take a date with you as well. Even though we are proper "hosts" we should at least find someone to take," smirked Kyoya.

Tamaki's eyes grew wide; kind of surprised that Kyoya would say something like that.

"I think the theme should be…"

"Milord, I hope we weren't too late," interrupted Hikaru.

"We kind of got let out late today," finished Kaoru.

Tamaki just smiled and sat back down into his royal throne. The twins and Kyoya sat around Tamaki ready to discuss any upcoming plans.

"Good thing you two decided to join us but anyways, we will be hosting this year's prom and I think the theme should be "Renaissance." You all get to choose your own clothing or what not. So what do you think?" Tamaki began to grasp the arms of his chair in pure excitement.

"I have no problem with that Tamaki. I bet the funds would be great this year as well," smirked Kyoya as he stopped writing from his memory board.

"Sounds great milord but too bad Haruhi isn't here to try out to of our mother's designs. I bet she would look beautiful in them," sighed the twins sadly. Hikaru and Kaoru kept their gaze towards the floor, not wanting to see their poor King get depressed.

Tamaki glanced over the side and got up from his chair. "Kyoya, announce to everyone in school tomorrow that there will be a prom next week. Oh and do tell them about the theme as well." Kyoya nodded and started to write down a few things. "Oh and Hikaru Kaoru, I will leave you in charge with the decorating. I will do the catering."

"But wait, where are you going Tamaki- sempai? Is the meeting over?" Hikaru felt guilty about bringing up Haruhi but he wanted to see Tamaki happy for the most part.

Tamaki kept his back to the Club members and said, "I…I have something that I have to attend to so the meeting is cut short. Please don't ask me what it is about or follow me. I have a lot to think about right about now," with saying that Tamaki left the room with his hands in his pockets.

The rest of the host club members just stared at the empty doorway. It has been a year since Haruhi left but only she can mend Tamaki's depressed heart thought the twins.

"Hey Kaoru, do you know what I am thinking," smirked Hikaru.

"Indeed I do older brother," grinned Kaoru.

"What are you guys planning on doing now," asked Kyoya, not taking his eyes off of his memory board.

"It's time for operation kidnap the duchess!" answered the twins in perfect unison.


	2. The Reason

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Hikaru and Tamaki are the coolest ever!! my favorite guys too...XD

EnJoY!!!

* * *

"Let's just give up Hikaru, she is no where to be seen especially after a full year has past. And plus I'm too tired to go on, let's rest for a minute," said Kaoru as he sat down on a park bench while trying to get his breath back. Beads of sweat leaked from his face, making Kaoru's skin glisten in the hot burning sun.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, its just that I am so hell bent on finding her no matter what," said Hikaru as he looked down at the ground making his hair hide his face.

"Because you still love her right?"

Wha… How can you say that Kaoru? Tamaki sempai loves her more than I do and I can see it with my own two eyes. I am doing all of this for milord and to bring back the host club. And even if I do still love her she can only belong to milord so I gave in a long time ago," Hikaru looked up towards Kaoru smiling than looked off towards some of the vendors in the park.

"Wait here Kaoru, I am going to get us some of those commoner shaved ice. I heard those are pretty good," said Hikaru as he took towards the closest vendor. Kaoru leaned back on the bench looking up into the overcast sky smiling. 'Just you wait milord, tomorrow will be the best day of your life,' thought Kaoru.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"I would like a strawberry and a banana shaved ice please."

"That will be three fifty sir."

"Alrighty, here's a 5 but keep the change."

"Thank you sir, just wait a couple of minutes for your shaved ices." Hikaru nodded at the vendor guy and decided to look at a sidewalk outside of the park that was filled with people.

Hikaru turned his head a little bit but quickly whipped it back around after seeing a person that looked very familiar. 'No way, that woman can't possible be Haruhi! I just know that's her just by looking at her eyes and face.'

Without looking back to see if the guy was done with the shaved ice, Hikaru took off towards the woman who was walking down the sidewalk.

"Wait sir, you forgot your shaved ice," yelled the guy but Hikaru didn't pay him any mind. His goal was to find and capture Haruhi, not to eat shaved ice in the park.

'My god she looks more like a woman! Her chest doesn't look like a cutting board anymore and she has defiantly gotten taller as well. Her legs look so long and elegant and her hair was longer, I mean long all the way down to the middle of her back. What is she, 17 years old already and look at her now. Looks like her sense of style has changed as well in a good way. A skin tight red dress that went all the way down to the middle of her thighs with knee high black boots, damn she has good taste. There is no way in hell that I am letting this woman go without Tamaki sempai!'

Hikaru quietly ran up behind the girl, clasped his hand over her eyes and used his other arm to pick her up and carry her away. The girl struggled against Hikaru with all of her might and screamed but no one was really paying attention to the helpless girl. The people just smiled at Hikaru and kept on walking.

Hikaru picked up his pace until he finally came to a quiet spot where there was no one around which was in some sort of a meadow. The twin set the girl down on the ground and just stood there as the girl tried to stand up to get a good look at her kidnapper.

"Hey Haruhi, long time no see huh?" smiled Hikaru with a little sadness in his voice. Haruhi's eyes grew big time, she had no idea that she would ever see the host club ever again.

"Hikaru?! Why are you here?" Haruhi rested her right hand on Hikaru's cheek as tears seeped from her eyes. Hikaru closed his eyes as he placed his hand over hers.

"Haruhi, why did you leave us a year ago? We all loved you so much, especially Tamaki," said Hikaru as he stared into Haruhi's glistening brown eyes. She averted her gaze and turned completely around to where her back was to Hikaru.

"I am so sorry that all of that happened Hikaru. I had no idea that all of you would miss me so much, I just had to do what I was told to do."

"What do you mean by that Haruhi, please tell me," said Hikaru as he walked over to where he was now facing Haruhi.

"It's just that everything happened so fast before I left. I started to fall in love with Tamaki sempai and I guess my father noticed it as well from my actions. So he broke the news to me which I found was really hard to believe. Please don't tell anybody this Hikaru?" pleaded Haruhi.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone unless if you want me to."

"Well this may come as a surprise but I am not a commoner at all Hikaru. I just dressed like that to protect myself."

"What do you mean Haruhi? So what you are saying is that you are an aristocrat like us?" Haruhi looked away and nodded her head.

"My father told me that my mother was of royal blood from Russia and my father was one from Germany. I just never would have thought of that from how the way we live and what kinds of clothes he buys me. And now with my mother dead, I guess father tried to hide from the others that we were royal. He just wanted me to have a normal life; I guess that is why he hated Tamaki sempai so much because he was a royal blood as well. That's why he dressed me like a commoner so I won't fall for and marry a blue blood.

But now that's all going to change due to my father's wishes. The real reason why I left was because I had to abandon my commoner life to go back to the royalty and he assigned me an arranged marriage as well. He did that to prevent my relationship from progressing with Tamaki," cried Haruhi.

Hikaru looked down and noticed the diamond around her ring finger. He clutched his fists tightly thinking that it was probably too late to bring Haruhi to the prom tomorrow. But why is she crying first of all?

"Haruhi, don't you love your fiancé?"

Haruhi quickly stopped crying and covered up her upper left arm and she nodded her head with fear. "I do but I will always love Tamaki sempai, even if he doesn't feel the same way about me."

"What are you talking about! Ever since you left, milord fell apart and is not his usual giddy self. Even today, if we accidentally bring up your name, Tamaki would just get up and walk away. Sometimes I would follow him just in case because from the way I see it, it looked like he was going to kill himself. We are losing more guests all thanks to Tamaki being depressed every day. I can't believe I am saying this but I miss his stupid idiotic self."

"This is all my fault why everybody is like this. I wish I can change back how everything use to be and I just want to see Tamaki again," cried Haruhi as she dove into Hikaru's chest. He carefully wrapped his arms around her petit body to comfort her. A small smile crept on his face as he came back to reality.

"You know, there is a way to see milord again like tomorrow," smiled Hikaru. Haruhi quickly stepped back and looked into the smiling boy's face.

"What do you mean Hikaru? Even if I can, there is no way that I would be able to because I am getting to married to someone."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of that my toy. But the host club is hosting a prom tomorrow and the theme is Renaissance so will you come with me to the prom. This will be your chance to meet up with milord. Oh and you don't have to be my date for the whole thing, but just for a little while because I want to dance with the prettiest girl in the world," smiled Hikaru.

"Well it does sound fun but ok you got me, sure you can be my escort," laughed Haruhi.

Hikaru did a little victory dance and whipped out his phone, "Kaoru…


	3. The Dance

Sorry it took me awhile to update....trying to do all these projects and stuff before school ends which sucks.... im just so glad that i was able to do this in one night! i feel so proud of myself but anyways this is where the story line starts to heat up so enjoy!! i will update "Phantom of the Host Club" next, probably tomorrow then update this story so yea....XD

Love lots:

WhitexPhantom

* * *

"Kaoru, bring the car at once," ordered Hikaru. After that he closed his phone and stood there looking at Haruhi. He ran his hand through his orange hair trying to think of something that maybe he should do during the dance. The twin glanced at the arm that Haruhi was gripping and noticed in between her fingers was a dark spot that covered her skin.

"Haruhi, what's on your arm? Can please move your hand so I can take a look?"

"It's nothing to worry about Hikaru. I, uh… I accidentally banged up my arm a little but it's healing really fast so there's no need to worry," Haruhi smiled a fake smile as she lied straight through her teeth.

"Well I guess that's ok. Be more careful next time will ya?"

Haruhi smiled and nodded her head. Hikaru just kept eyeing her bruised arm every now wondering about the truth on how she got it. Something wasn't right but the twin decided not to bring up the issue right just yet.

* * *

"C'mon Haruhi! We need to get ready for prom tonight and we already have your dress made," yelled Kaoru. Haruhi rushed in the room of the Hitachiin Estate dressed in a robe. The brothers were starting to get everything together like their attire and hairstyles.

"I'm sorry that I slept in really late Kaoru, it's just that it has been awhile since I actually slept. Thank you for letting me spend the night by the way," smiled Haruhi.

"No need to thank us Haruhi but we need to get you dressed already. We are already dressed ready to go and here you are still in your robe," smirked Hikaru.

"Here's your dress that we made for you so go to that changing room and put it on so we can do your makeup and hairstyle," demanded as he shoved the dress into Haruhi's arms and pushed her into the changing room.

Haruhi was speechless but she automatically put on the dress, not even looking at what it looked like first of all. She slipped her robe off, and then unzipped the zipper in the back of the dress so she can easily get into it without damaging it. The brown eyed girl pulled the dress up and zipped the zipper back up.

She immediately turned around to look at herself in the mirror to get a good glimpse of her. Haruhi's mouth dropped as she stared at her new self. Although the dress did weight almost 10 pounds, it was a beautiful piece that was a burgundy color. Only one strap draped over her shoulder leaving the other strapless and the black of her dress dropped down right about her butt to where you can see her flawless skin on her back. The dress did drag a little which was made that way and had pure diamonds studded on the dress up and down.

Haruhi couldn't take her eyes of herself but decided to come out of the room. "So what do you think," said Haruhi as she walked out of the changing room. The twins just stood there staring at her with awe.

"It's that bad isn't it?"

"You look beautiful Haruhi! What a perfect dress for tonight and we have the perfect hairstyle for you so sit right here," said Hikaru and Kaoru in unison as they pointed towards a comfortable chair.

Haruhi went and sat in the chair as the twins did their magic. She sat there for 15 minutes until they were finally done. Hikaru held up a mirror for Haruhi to look in but part of her was scared to. But she took a look anyways and couldn't help but smile very big. Her hair was very curly down her back and had a couple of stands to go on the side of her face with the curl as well. Let's just say she was speechless.

"And here is the finishing touch," said Kaoru as he opened a box and took out a small diamond princess crown as he gently set the piece on her head. Tears started to come as Haruhi continued to look at her more.

"I just don't deserve all of this expensive stuff you guys," said Haruhi.

"Now why do you have to go and say that?" sighed Kaoru.

"Yeah seriously! You are like one of us now, a wealthy blue blood but we aren't as high in rank as you are since you are part of the world's greatest families which started from your Russian ancestors. Are you ready my princess," smiled Hikaru as he gently strapped some high heels on Haruhi which the heels were black and wound up her ankle. Haruhi blushed at Hikaru but was surprised when she felt something around her shoulders. Kaoru put a satin burgundy colored sash over Haruhi to complete her look.

"You look awesome Haruhi," said both of the twins as they gave her a thumbs up.

"And so do you as well," giggled Haruhi. The twins were wearing something that the Three Musketeers would wear, with the feather in the hat and the sword on the belt, stuff like that.

"Just wait until we see the expression off of Milord's face," noted Kaoru.

Haruhi grew a little sad but tried to smile as best as she could. She would always have this feeling that Tamaki wouldn't want to do anything with her now after what she did to the whole Host Club. Haruhi also hoped that her fiancé forgot about her so that he wouldn't go looking for her and seeing her dance with some other guy.

"Kaoru, please don't bring up Milord while this beautiful girl is around," said Hikaru. "Are you ready my lady," smiled Hikaru as he reached out his arm for Haruhi to wrap hers around. She nodded and went to the limo.

* * *

The party just started and the host king just stood at the top of the stairs looking out towards the amazing dancers. Everyone dressed up like they were from the Dark Ages instead of the Renaissance era. Tamaki could care less right about now but he was dressed in a princely outfit.

He had a white coat on with gold buttons and trimming throughout the coat and also had white pants on. Tamaki kept his hair style the same and also had a pair of black boots on that went up to his knees. Cast around his waist was a golden belt with a sword dangling from it.

"Why don't you go down there and dance with the girls? I bet there are lots waiting for at least one dance from you," Kyoya walked up from behind Tamaki dressed up as a duke but with his stupid memory board in his hands like always.

"Well I guess so but I don't know if I can stay here for the whole thing though," said Tamaki as he went down the stairs sadly. 'It will never be the same without Haruhi here,' thought Tamaki.

"Tama-chan! Did you hear that Hika-chan is bringing a date!?!" shouted Hunny in his jester outfit.

"Wait what? Since when does Hikaru invite someone to something like this?!"

"That's what I thought but I heard from Kao-chan that they met just yesterday!" smiled Hunny.

"Well tell him that I would like to meet his lovely date tonight," smiled Tamaki. Hunny nodded as he watched Tamaki dance with one of his guests. 'You just wait Tama-chan! You will defiantly love her,' thought Hunny.

* * *

"Here we are my dear, you ready?" Haruhi looked up at the school and nodded. She hooked her arm around Hikaru's as they made their way towards the ball room. Kaoru just stayed in the car for a couple of minutes while waiting for the couple to make it inside.

Hikaru opened the door and there were tons of couples dancing on the floor with slow music going in the building. She tightened her grip on her date's arm as he looked down at her and smiled.

"Don't worry so much Haruhi, everything will be just fine," smiled Hikaru. Haruhi looked up at him and smiled. Oh how she missed the twins so much, she just loved to see them smile like that.

Hikaru guided her towards the rest of the people and the girls automatically started to flock around Hikaru in a blink of an eye. Haruhi started to feel nervous again with people crowding around them that she stood closer to Hikaru.

"Hikaru, you look amazing!"

"I didn't know you had a date?"

"Will you dance with me later on?"

"You look like D'artagneon from the Three Musketeers!"

"Easy ladies, please let me have a little space since I do have my date with me," smiled Hikaru.

The girls looked at Haruhi very closely and gasped, "She looks so familiar?" whispered the girls.

"Just to let you know, this is her first time here so please don't scare her," said Hikaru and noticed Haruhi smile.

"If we might ask, will you dance for us," asked one of the girls. Hikaru looked at Haruhi and noticed that she nodded her head in agreement. Hikaru smiled and once her hear a new medium paced song come on he bowed down in front of Haruhi. She did a little curtsy and rested one her hands on his shoulder while the other was in his hand as he was guiding her over the floor.

More couples stared in amazement as they stopped to watch this couple do a beautiful ballroom waltz dancing like they danced on clouds. Guys fell in love with Haruhi after seeing her figure and dancing as well. Little did they know, no one knew that this person was Haruhi.

Takashi and Hunny were in the restrooms while Kyoya and Tamaki just walked out of the music room to back to join the prom. Tamaki walked in shame as he approached the ballroom and sat down in a cushioned chair not even bothering to look down at the leading couple dancing across the floor.

Kyoya came in and walked over towards the balcony to see what the commotion was going on. He looked down and noticed Hikaru dancing with some girl that wasn't from the school but she looked familiar. Kyoya looked closely at her face and noticed that once she opened her eyes, they were the same shape and color as Haruhi's eyes.

"No way?! That can't possibly her?!!" said Kyoya as he dropped his pen and board to the floor which made Tamaki look up towards his best friend.

"Kyoya is something the matter?" asked Tamaki as he held his head in his hand.

"Tamaki, if I were you I would come here and look at this couple dancing this graceful waltz that everybody is watching," demanded Kyoya. Tamaki sighed and slowly got up and made his way over towards Kyoya. Tamaki looked over and noticed the couple.

"Yeah I know, that's Hikaru and his date that I heard about," said Tamaki as he looked away.

"You idiot, why don't you look again but this time look at the girl instead," said Kyoya. Tamaki looked back down and gazed down at the dancing couple. He squinted a little bit to get a better glimpse but they were dancing too fast.

"Look at her eyes why don't you," nudged Kyoya as he left Tamaki by himself. Tamaki kept looking at this girl until he finally caught a glimpse of her eyes. "Those are Haruhi's eyes! But that can't be her, can it?"

"I have a feeling that that is her for sure! She's more beautiful than a year ago and she grew out her hair!! I gotta go see her right now!" said Tamaki with excitement and worry in his voice thinking that she left because of him.

Hikaru and Haruhi finally stopped dancing but were surrounded with people clapping and cheering. The couple stood there looking out at the people and smiled. Tamaki fought his way through the crowd until he broke through the barrier and entered the center of the group.

He straightened himself up and noticed that Hikaru was laughing at him but noticed that his date just stared at Tamaki with a worried look.

"Tam…Tamaki- sempai?" stuttered Haruhi which everybody quickly got quiet.

'This is Haruhi! She's so goddamn beautiful that I just want to faint right here,' thought Tamaki. The blond walked slowly towards Hikaru and Haruhi and spoke back, "Haruhi?"


	4. The Confession

**Sorry it took me so long to update people....school has just ended for my junior year and i had exams out the butt so now im trying to catch up now. Ok so now i have a couple things going on now...**

**1. Haruhi's fiance is finally metioned (sry readers) and will be in the next chapter a lot**

**2. I dont know if i should keep this as a T rated story, it should be more of like a M because later on it will get sexual so just in case im tellin yall.**

**3. I'll been in FL for 8 weeks so i will try and update asap...**

**4. Enjoy this chapter**

**XOXOXOWhiteXPhantomOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

"Haruhi!" There, standing right before her was the blond host king that she use to have a secret love for. Suited in his white princely suit, beads of sweat started to collect on his face from having difficulties trying to get to her. Breathless he still stood with his beautiful ocean blue eyes gazing into her large brown eyes.

"Tamaki- sempai," whispered Haruhi as her legs started to weaken. She quickly averted her gaze before he noticed her eyes watering and took off out of the ballroom into the gardens.

"Haruhi wait up! Please don't go!" yelled Tamaki helplessly. He stood there for a couple of seconds, watching her figure run into the darkness. The blond decided to run after her as fast as he could even if it meant passing out.

All the girls shrieked as Haruhi and Tamaki ran out of the doors. Still in their tiny little minds, they didn't even figure out that Haruhi was a girl. Hikaru just stood there emotionless, not knowing what to do.

'All of this was planned to get Tamaki to finally see Haruhi again which I was all for. But now after seeing her a year later and just by spending time with her like dressing her and dancing the waltz, I just want to back out of this whole ordeal now. I was back to loving Haruhi even more now, which is why I envy Milord so much,' thought Hikaru as he walked around the ballroom thinking constantly over and over again.

Everyone was back to dancing and now the whole host club was standing at the top of the stairs except for Tamaki. Their eyes still were enlarged after figuring out that that woman was Haruhi who looks like she's in her twenties.

"Haru-chan looks so beautiful! I'm so glad that I took a day off from college to come and to see Haruhi as well," smiled Hunny as he still held onto Usa- chan.

"Indeed, she is a magnificent young woman but something about her is different," said Mori.

"What do you mean Takashi," wondered Hunny.

"Yes, I see it as well Mori- sempai. Her outlook is much different than what we are use to. I just hope something bad doesn't happen with Tamaki," said Kyoya.

The twins now sat together behind the group without saying a word. Kaoru would take frequent looks at Hikaru and noticed that at every glance he could sense the sadness from his expression. Kaoru looked back down and gripped the bottom of the seat tighter. Oh how he craved so much for his brother's happiness.

Haruhi ran towards the garden into a maze without noticing. Tears poured from her eyes as she kept running. Her shoes fell off throughout the maze but she finally came to a spot with a fountain in the maze which was still running.

The girl sat down on the fountain as she placed her head in her hands crying her eyes out. 'Why did I have to see him? He's going to hate me even more about not telling him that I was coming tonight. I just know it, he hates me,' thought Haruhi as she kept on crying.

Thanks to Haruhi's shoes being left like some sort of trail, Tamaki picked up Haruhi's crying and walked instead of running towards the noise. 'I can sense that she hates me a lot. Especially when I made her join the host club at the beginning, I'm the reason why she left a year ago. It's all my fault,' whispered Tamaki as he was talking to himself.

Tamaki finally approached a little clearing with a fountain that had a young woman on it crying. His eyes were in pain after seeing Haruhi in her state right now. Tamaki took a deep breath in a started to walk towards her.

Haruhi quickly lifted her head up from hearing the grass crunching under someone's steps. Her eyes widened as she noticed Tamaki there again. She got up and prepared to run again but was stopped by a hand wrapped around her wrist, preventing her from going anywhere.

"Please stay Haruhi," pleaded Tamaki. Haruhi still didn't make eye contact with him but just stood there as Tamaki released his grip from her. Tamaki was taken aback from how Haruhi was treating him but it was better than nothing.

"Why…why did you come back here?"

Haruhi didn't even budge but lowered her head as she stared at the grass as tears dropped from her face. "Hikaru found me in the city yesterday and invited me to the prom with him so after him pleading I said why not."

"I guess you weren't planning on saying hi to the host club, not even me. I can understand." Haruhi's eyes grew big as she finally decided to face Tamaki. His eyes weren't as bright as they were before; they held a lot of sadness. He wasn't the same cheerful Tamaki anymore, more of like a depressed prince.

"Why did you leave us Haruhi? Did I do something wrong to make you leave," pleaded Tamaki as tears formed in his eyes. Clouds overhead stared to create a little drizzle but the two didn't even notice it at all.

"I can't answer that but it does have something to do with you," cried Haruhi as she looked away. Tamaki felt like his heart was being stabbed over and over until it was nothing important anymore. From how the girl was acting, he noticed that she just wanted to be away from him so here was the hard part, leaving her.

Tamaki turned his back to her and started walking off in defeat. "I just wanted you to know that I really missed you a lot because I fell in love with you but I see that I was the culprit that made you leave. I'm sorry that I made you join the Host Club and making you run off like that. Goodbye Haruhi I will always love you no matter what," said Tamaki as he walked away.

Haruhi cried even more from what Tamaki said and made her feel really bad if he thought that that was the reason why she left. No, she just couldn't stay another moment without him, she needed him. Haruhi rushed towards Tamaki and wrapped her fragile arms around his torso from behind.

Tamaki was surprised as he felt that she squeezed him very tightly and could feel the wetness on his back from all the tears she was shedding. He rested his hands on her arms that were wrapped around him as he looked up at the cloudy, drizzling sky with his teary eyes.

"No, please don't say those words. I don't want to hear a goodbye from you again."

"Haruhi—..."

"Tamaki, I was always in love with you but if you knew the truth why I left, you would just be more upset."

Tamaki pried Haruhi's arms apart so he could turn around. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his chest for a long deep hug. Haruhi held onto Tamaki's shirt as she cried more, while Tamaki comforted her by resting one of his hands on her bare back that was left open from the dress and the other hand on the back of her head.

"Please tell me why you left me Haruhi? I just don't want to lose you again," said Tamaki as he backed away so he can see her beautiful face. Haruhi glanced up at him with her red puffy eyes as Tamaki caressed her cheek.

"I can't afford to be away from my knight in shining armor anymore," said Haruhi. Tamaki smiled as he brought his face closer to hers to meet her cherry colored lips. Haruhi was shocked by Tamaki kissing her but she deepened the kiss as she tangled her hands in his blond hair.

Haruhi pulled away and hugged Tamaki tightly. "Please don't be alarmed when I say this," Tamaki nodded his head and awaited for the reason.

"Tamaki, I am not a commoner at all."

"What! What are you talking about? But on the first day you came you were dressed in those horrible clothes and stuff!" Haruhi walked a little ways from Tamaki and stopped to face him.

"That was just a cover up to throw off people. I am the descendent from the royal Russian lineage. My dad dressed me like that because he wanted me to have a normal life but right now I was forced to grow my hair out and dress like a grown woman so can act like a true heiress to my family since we are facing issues right now."

Tamaki was shocked at everything. "Why didn't you say anything to me Haruhi?!"

"I just felt that it wouldn't be right for me to do it and no my father set me up with an arranged marriage who is now my fiancé. I needed to marry another blue blood in order to save my families' company from collapsing."

"Haruhi, you could've asked me instead of marrying someone that you don't know," blushed Tamaki. "But wait, if you said that you loved me, do you not love your fiancé?"

"It's a long story but you know my dad really hates you so he is doing everything in his power to keep me away from you. But I have to marry him Tamaki, even if I really do hate him I have to help my family out of this crisis," Haruhi looked away and dug a little bit into her small purse and took out a picture.

"This here is Raja Kikuyata, he is half Japanese and half Russian, just like me which I hid from you," Haruhi sadly gave Tamaki the picture as he stared at it in awe.

Raja has blonde hair with deep green eyes and in the picture, Raja is standing in a white Russian military outfit with a white military hat on his blonde hair with white gloves covering his hands. Tamaki stared deeply into the pictures recognizing that this person looked just like him but wasn't. Tamaki finally got the concept and quickly looked at Haruhi with a worried expression.

"Tamaki, is something wrong?"

"Haruhi, look at him closely. Who does he look like to you," demanded Tamaki as he forced the picture into Haruhi's face.

"I know, that's what I thought when I first met him. He looks like you of course, why?"

"Haruhi, you must stay away from this guy at all times whether you like it or not," ordered Tamaki which surprised Haruhi from how the Host King was acting.

"Please tell me Tamaki, I have the right to know since he's my fiancé!"

"What about me Haruhi," Tamaki gave off his saddened eyes as he was defeated by this person.

"Tamaki Richard Rene Suoh, I told you that I love you and I still do! Why do you still have to treat me like a child all the time! I don't understand Tamaki," at this point Haruhi had both hands on Tamaki's face as she cried while looking up into his lilac eyes.

"Fine, I give in Haruhi," Tamaki laid his hand on the back of Haruhi's head as he pulled her into his chest. "The reason I don't want you near that man is because I know him myself." Haruhi gasped but stayed connected to Tamaki's chest.

"That man Raja is my cousin but with Russian blood while I of course have French blood. Just being only a couple years older than me he has been currently raping and torturing young women. Our family veered him so he stayed in Russia to live out his heir while I am stuck trying to fill out the Suoh French heir. He hasn't hurt you has he," asked Tamaki.

Haruhi didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet which made Tamaki even more suspicious. He light gripped on Haruhi's upper arms as he pried her off of him to look at her. But while doing that, he heard a wince escape Haruhi. Tamaki removed his hands as he noticed a good sized bruise on her arm.

"So he did already hurt you huh?" Haruhi didn't say a thing, just stared at the blonde.

"That's it Haruhi, I have decided that you are coming with me to my house. You can struggle all you want but I am not letting you go anywhere without me!"

"You can't do that Tamaki! Raja will find out and will come and kill you! You I bet know that part," cried Haruhi.

"Yes I do so let me take care of you Haruhi. I want you all to myself, even if it means abandoning my Suoh name."

"I need you so much too Tamaki, I just don't want to risk seeing my loved one getting hurt because of me."

"Please don't worry about something like that my princess," smiled Tamaki as he caressed Haruhi's cheek, "just come along with me is all I am asking from you. It's even better that you are of royal blood so my grandmother won't have any exceptions with you so please Haruhi," Tamaki held out his hand as Haruhi looked at him.

Haruhi grabbed Tamaki's hand but then Tamaki picked her up in a bridal position which surprised the long haired brunette. "How about we leave this place, what do you say before we get soak to the bone?" Haruhi nodded as she lured Tamaki in for a passionate kiss as he walked away with her.


	5. The Passion

**I am officially back to going at my stories again which makes me extremely excited for...I only have one out of 11 stories complete which is a total shame...pretty soon that will change for sure! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Tired from all of the crying, Haruhi slept in the limo with Tamaki just smiled at her while on their way back to the Suoh Mansion #2. He sat acrossed from her smiling as he watched her sleeping gorgeous body breathe very calmly. Thoughts were rushing into his mind about Haruhi and his cousin.

Tamaki glanced out the window and watched the rain downpore on them. How could my precious Haruhi end up with my very own cousin to marry let alone it being arranged? If only I would have known her family was having issues, I would have gladly ask her to marry me in a heart beat. Why Haruhi, why haven't you told me that you were royal like me?I should have been mad at myself as well because I haven't told you everything about me yet Haruhi.

The limo came to a complete stop right in front of the mansion. Without waking Haruhi up, Tamaki picked up her sleeping body up bridal style and carried her into the house and up into his room. Haruhi started to wake up once Tamaki laid her on his bed. She quickly darted up from the bed and stared at Tamaki.

"Haruhi, there's something that I must tell you that I have been hiding from you for quite sometime," said Tamaki as he walked over to his window and looked outside. Haruhi nodded and walked over and stood right beside Tamaki.

"I'm not who you think I am Haruhi," said a saddened Tamaki as he looked at her and started to caress her cheek.

"What do you mean by that?" Haruhi started to worry as she watched Tamaki's expression become very gloomy.

"For hundreds of years, well my ancestors slaughtered and still to this day killed the Russian royalty. I'm not just the heir of my family Haruhi, I'm a prince and ever since I was born I was taught to sword fight incase I met a Russian royal." Tamaki stared down at the ground while Haruhi kept on looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"What are you saying Tamaki?"

"I'm saying that if I ever met someone like you then I was suppose to kill them and end the line of the Russians. I can't abandon my duties as Prince of France and be shunned from my family."

Haruhi looked away while she tried so hard not to cry and said, "So you brought me here to kill me then?"

Tamaki's eyes shot up and looked at her. "I told myself I wouldn't abandon my duties but I just have to this time. I'm completely in love with my enemy," smiled Tamaki as he grabbed Haruhi's hand.

"I want you in my life so badly Haruhi. Please give me this chance without what I just told you even affecting you to get in the way," Tamaki pulled Haruhi into him and lightly pushed her head up to where her brown eyes were looking into his blue eyes.

"What do you want Tamaki?"

"I want all of you Haruhi to be mine completely." Tamaki smiled at her then brought his face down so that his lips met hers. Haruhi kissed back as they held onto each other very tightly. Haruhi then noticed that Tamaki was showing a bit of his French side as he started to kiss her with more passion.

Wanting to show more love to her, Tamaki moved from her lips to the side of her neck and planted small little butterfly kisses along her neck and collarbone. Haruhi didn't even care if she was a Russian anymore, she was completely and madly in love with Tamaki. "I want to be yours and yours only Tamaki Suoh," demanded Haruhi.

Tamaki smiled after hearing something as beautiful as that come from her lips as he went back to her lips again. "Make me yours Tamaki," said Haruhi inbetween the kisses Tamaki was giving her.

He pulled away with a surprised look on his face, "I don't want to ruin your life Haruhi."

"Trust me, you would just make my life even better and alive," smiled Haruhi as she cupped Tamaki's face in her hands. Tamaki yet again smiled and dipped down for another kiss as his arms wrapped around Haruhi's back and started to unzip the back of her dress.

Haruhi then started to unbutton Tamaki's coat and his shirt from underneath to reveal his toned chest. More articles of clothing started to disappear as their love for one another kept on growing stronger and stronger.

"Let me show you how much I love you Haruhi," Tamaki then picked her up and took her to his bed. "Make me feel like the luckiest woman on earth Tamaki."

"That I can do my princess," smiled Tamaki.


	6. The Prince

He walked back and forth, pacing himself as he finally sat down in his throne. He ran his fingers through his blond hair vigorously and his piercing green eyes were fixed on the door.

"Ashen, where is my damn princess," commanded the prince.

The guard cautiously walked up towards his prince, bowed, and said, "Sire, it appears her highness, Princess Haruhi is missing. She was last seen nearby a park and one of our spectators noted that she was talking to a red head, which she already knew him just by how they were talking. It also appears this red head has a twin as well."

Raja closed his eyes for a moment then he quickly opened them back up. He snarled a little which made Ashen take a couple steps back out of fear. "Ashen, prepare my luggage for me, it is time for me to pay my respects to my enemy, my fellow dear cousin, Tamaki Rene Suoh," smirked Raja.

"But Sire, you are not suppose to go anywhere near those french bastards without having guards around."

"Hmph, no need for that Ashen. I think I am quite capable of handling my dear cousin, and besides, you will also be joining me in this little adventure."

"But but but sir..."

"No buts! We shall leave by this evening," commanded Prince Raja as he walked swiftly towards his chambers. He went to his desk and started to write a letter stating his leave, but before he finished, he dipped his hand into one of the drawers and pulled out several photos.

"You are dead to me Suoh. Hmph, we may look alike but there is no way where I resemble that French bastard," said Raja angrily.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly into the big room, illuminating every object visible. The beam graced her eyes as she slowly got out of bed and stretched. Haruhi walked around then quickly turned around and noticed that Tamaki was still sleeping in the bed. With a shocked look on her face she walked towards the window and stood there while glancing outside admiring the beauty.

"What have I done? Raja is definitely going to kill him," said the worried Haruhi. Little did she know Tamaki was already awake listening to her. While Haruhi still looked out the window Tamaki quietly got up and wrapped his arms around Haruhi from behind which scared her.

"Ta..Ta…Tamaki, you scared me there for a second," smiled Haruhi.

"Haruhi, you must not worry about Raja and I. I am sure he wouldn't beable to find us here."

"I just have this gut feeling that he is extremely close by. I am terrified."

During this time, a maid walked in with a white plain dress for Haruhi and a simple outfit for Tamaki. Haruhi left Tamaki's grip and walked over to the clothes and picked up the dress. She held it out so Tamaki could see with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Really Tamaki?"

"What, I think you look so adorable when you put a dress on. It makes you look even cuter with your hair being as long as it is," laughed Tamaki.

"Well it is good to know that you are still the same old Tamaki that I used to know," smiled Haruhi as she started to walk towards the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

"I will always be this Tamaki, more like your Tamaki, Haruhi," grinned Tamaki as he picked up his clothes and just started changing right on the spot.

* * *

"Hikaru, what is your problem? Aren't you a bit happy now that Haruhi is here but also now that milord his happy as well?" Kaoru started following Hikaru around like a little chick while trying to figure out what his older twin's problem was.

"Damn Kaoru, don't you get it? Why can't I have Haruhi too, I mean, she's the only thing I would ever care for besides you. Why does she have to be in love with milord and not me," sighed Hikaru.

Kaoru started to smiled and laid his hands on Hikaru's shoulders. "Listen to me Hikaru, sad to say this but Haruhi isn't the same anymore. She's an actual princess, a blue blood, royal, higher than our standards actually. Funny to say this but I think milord is also hiding something from as well which we will soon find out but anyways, she is better off with milord because he is almost at the same standards as she is; therefore, he understands Haruhi's situation than all of us."

Hikaru turned away, not wanting to believe his brother at all. "I just want to go and see her now," mumbled Hikaru.

"Then lets go find her and milord," smiled Kaoru. Hikaru looked up and Kaoru and followed his lead with a huge smile on his face. "Come, lets go."

* * *

"Ashen did you get some horses."

"Yes sire, a black stallion. Why can't we just ride around in a car instead?"

"Are you questioning my actions? You should know damn well that the Russian Royalty admire animals that show strength, bravery, and pride. Keep that in mind," growled Raja. Raja then started to look around in their new suite in Japan with a disappointed expression.

"This is it? How low can this get and they call this place the best of the best, how pathetic. Ashen, prepare the horses, we are going out."

"But sire, we just got here…"

"Don't question me again dammit!" Ashen quickly left the room and did what he was told. Meanwhile, Raja slipped on his white military coat that was covered with medals and his white pants. "This will gladly show the Japanese and French just who exactly I am," smirked Raja as he got done putting on his knee high boots. And for the finishing touch, he put on his belt that held his sword right to his hips.

"Rene Richard, you are dead to me!"

* * *

"Oh c'mon Hikaru, have some fun for once," laughed Kaoru.

"How can I have some fun when I am trying to look for Haruhi when I am being knocked out with water balloons?" growled Hikaru as he glanced at his laughing brother.

"Don't worry, we will find both Haruhi and milord. Relax a bit will ya."

Hikaru went back to walking down the road while trying to ignore his brother as much as he can. All of his thoughts were on Haruhi and Haruhi alone. Once he was about to yell at Kaoru again, Hikaru stopped in his tracks which made Kaoru collide right into his back.

"Hey, what is the big deal Hikaru?"

"Kaoru look, it's milord on a black horse," exclaimed Hikaru. Kaoru looked in the direction his brother was looking at and was surprised. Somehow he got this thought that kept him thinking that the person on that horse wasn't Tamaki,

"Uh Hikaru, I really don't think that is milord. I feel like something is really wrong here," said Kaoru very worriedly.

"I think this is the time where you need to relax Kaoru," smiled Hikaru as he started running towards the 2 horseback riders. With no other choice, Kaoru took after his brother.

"Rene could be anywhere sire."

"Indeed, but I am not that weak as to give up just yet," grinned Raja.

"But you never…Sire look, there are 2 people running towards up," exclaimed Ashen.

Raja haulted his black stallion and glared at the two fools who ran right up to them. Without saying a word, Raja just looked at them while he waited.

"Milord! We finally found you! I need to know…"

"Who are you even talking about," interrupted Raja. Good thing he learned a little Japanese from Haruhi or else he would have no clue what the hell they were talking about.

"We are talking to you Tamaki!" said Hikaru as Kaoru stayed behind him while examining this 'Tamaki'. Yes, he had the facial features, the body type, the blond hair, and way he talked just like Tamaki did but something was different. Kaoru examined the guy even closer and noticed that once Hikaru said "Tamaki," the guy started to smirk that was full of pure evil and also noticed that this guy's eyes were green, not blue.

"Hikaru, get away from this guy, this isn't Tamaki!"

"What are you saying Kaoru," wondered Hikaru.

Before anyone could say anything else, Ashen had his horse stand right behind Kaoru, making the twins have a hard time to escape.

"I think you should listen to your twin more," grinned Raja as he wielded out his sword and pointed it straight at Hikaru while Ashen did the same with Kaoru. "Now, you will do as I say and take me to Prince Rene," ordered Raja.

"What the hell, there isn't a prince here," yelled Hikaru.

"Oh but there is. Looks like my dear cousin hasn't really told you guys the truth. As I said before, take me to Prince Rene Tamaki Richard Suoh of France."

Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes grew when Raja said Tamaki's name. Tamaki is a prince of France thought both of the twins, and he is this guy's cousin?

"Before we take you anywhere, who the hell are you," growled Kaoru.

"I am Raja Lazarus Arcadius Kikuyata, Prince of Russia."


	7. The Meeting

Haruhi finally came out of the bathroom now dressed in a new dress. She looked around as she brushed her hair looking for Tamaki. After a couple of seconds of sitting on the bed Haruhi had this gut feeling she had to get away from this place asap.

"Tamaki, where are you," shouted Haruhi very worried.

"Don't worry, I will be up there in a sec my love," shouted Tamaki from downstairs.

"Please come quick." Haruhi's eyes started to fill up with tears as she could feel death approaching. Upon hearing Haruhi's reponse, Tamaki raced upstairs in a mad dash and knelt right in front of Haruhi.

"What's the matter Haruhi?"

"He's here!" Tamaki was a little confused for a moment then watched Haruhi fling herself up off the bed and ran to the window. Tamaki watched her expression get worse when tears streamed down her face while she brought a hand up to cover her mouth.

"Hikaru…Kaoru…" cried Haruhi.

Tamaki quickly got up and glanced out the window as well. There he saw his cousin Raja with Hikaru and Kaoru tied up with a sword being pointed right at their throats. "That bastard!" Tamaki grew furious and ran to his closet.

"Tamaki, what are you doing? I have never seen you so serious before? I never would have thought Raja would get here so soon."

Tamaki remained silent as he still went through his closet. Haruhi wiped her eyes and went over to see what Tamaki was up to.

"Tamaki?"

Without even answering her response, Tamaki emerged out of the closet in a white uniform that resembled Raja's with a sword also hooked to his belt. He took out of the room without even looking Haruhi in the face. Haruhi started yelling at him, telling Tamaki to stop but when he didn't listen Haruhi ran after him.

When Tamaki approached the front door Haruhi darted right in front of him to prevent Tamaki from exiting. She grabbed ahold of his white coat with tears running down her face. "Please don't go out there Tamaki. You know he always wanted to kill you and since I am with you it is ten times worse. Please don't," pleaded Haruhi.

Tamaki smiled down at the crying Russian princess and gently carrassed her face with his hands. "I will be fine my love," Tamaki leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Haruhi's lips then opened the door. He then turned around and demanded Haruhi to stay there.

Once the door closed Haruhi ran over to the closest window she could find and tried her best to watch.

"Milord! Who the hell is this guy?" yelled the twins in unison. "Is he your doppleganger or something?"

Raja looked down at the twins and mumbled, "You twins shouldn't be talking you filthy swab." Hikaru glared at him as he tried to untie the ropes with all of his might. Kaoru just stayed there looking at Tamaki who appearantly seemed in an odd mood for some reason.

"Hikaru, look at milord. He looks different and why is he dressed in almost the same uniform as this so called Russian bastard?" Hikaru then stared at Tamaki after hearing his brother's thought and noticed a change as well.

Hikaru looked up at the sky and gave a huge sigh. "I give up Kaoru, I am just extremely confused. First Haruhi runs away all of a sudden, Second she's a Russian princess, Third we met this Russian bastard, and forth Tamaki is very…"

"Что приносит злому тирану как Вы здесь Вас грязный ублюдок?( What brings an evil tyrant like you here you dirty bastard?)" interrupted Tamaki as he approached Raja.

Raja smirked when he heard what tongue Tamaki was speaking in. "Чтобы забрать моего жениха и сделать, что я родился, чтобы сделать, убить Вас и французскую монархию(To take my fiance back and to do what I was born to do, to kill you and the French monarchy). Raja then got off of his horse and stood there waiting for Tamaki to approach him.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other in confusion then back at Raja and Tamaki. "That's one nice dream you have got there my dear cousin, but to bad it is not going to cometrue anytime soon. Haruhi is mine and mine only and you will stay away from my family," ordered the French Prince.

"There is one thing you are missing Rene, you can't marry Haruhi anyways. And do you know why, well let me tell you anyways. Haruhi is a russian, and not just any russian but a russian monarch, a princess. It is strictly forbidden for her to be placed with anyone other than another Russian, especially from the French Court. You might look just like me Rene, but I will always be the better person," said Raja in an angry tone.

"Let's just see about that!" Tamaki took his sword out and got into his fighting stance. "Je, Rene Tamaki Richard Suoh, le Prince de la France défie le Raja Lazarus Arcadius Kikuyata, le Prince de la Russie à un duel."


	8. My Bad

I am really sorry for all of you who were reading my story that I have got Writer's Block yet again….oh damn…anyone care to share any ideas as to how I should continue?


End file.
